Cerulean Sky
by Lindz
Summary: A conversation between Chappu and Luzzu before they fight Sin on Djose beach...........


Cerulean Sky

This is my first FF X fanfic. It's a conversation between Chappu and Luzzu before they fight Sin on Djose beach. Since Chappu isn't really in the game, I guess I can't make him OOC can I? I'll try my best anyway. The kind of machina guns I'm on about are like them harpoon ones used in Operation Mi'ihen.

Enjoy!

* * *

When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say... He'd say that- when we won the Cup, ya?-he'd propose to Lulu. And then one day... goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that. - Wakka

~~~~

The sun was beginning to disappear behind the high mountains around Djose beach, giving the sky a tint of warm red. A blanket of dark cerulean gradually covered the sky, as if it was tailing the red, swallowing it whole. 

The whole of the Djose beach was crowded with Crusaders. Their mission; to battle Sin. Machine guns ran along the shoreline, ready to attack Sin, when it appeared. Sin spawn, kept in cages shrieking to get away. It was common knowledge that Sin always returned for it's spawn.

Chappu stood fiddling around the machina gun, kicking it a few times when he couldn't work out how to make it power up. A hand appeared from behind him, flicking the only switch Chappu hadn't tried yet. The machina roared into life. Chappu turned his head slowly and laughed. 

"I believe it was the only switch you didn't try," Luzzu said amusedly.

Chappu shook his head chuckling a little. "I'm just nervous. Maybe I should have just brought the sword Wakka gave me."

"You'll be perfectly fine if you just relax." Luzzu snapped the switch off and the machina powered back down slowly. 

"Yeah relax, right," Chappu muttered under his breath. He leaned against the gun, listening to the sound of the Sin spawn wailing. He let out the breath he was unconsciously holding in. "How can you be so calm Luzzu?"

"Down to experience my friend," Luzzu started. "Only pure luck will get you through a battle with Sin, but getting worked up about it only makes it worse."

"It's down to luck, and you're still this calm about it?" Chappu asked, shifting his position slightly.

Luzzu shrugged, "It gets easier."

"I still can't believe you talked me into this." Chappu ran a hand through his red hair, trying to calm himself. "I mean one day, I'm talking about playing in the Blitz cup and the next I'm a Crusader."

"We needed the man power and you'll do well, I know you will."

Chappu looked Luzzu in the eye. "How do I know you're not just saying that to calm me down?"

"I dunno. Did it work?"

"No," Chappu admitted.

"Then I wasn't. I did mean it though." Luzzu played with the handle of the sword that was in it's scabbard by his side.

"Ya know? I always used to tell Wakka that if we won the cup, I'd ask Lu to marry me. Guess I'll just have to ask her when we get back, ya?" Chappu said as he stared at the floor.

"And you'd know she'd say yes."

Chappu chuckled, "She would. Or at least that's what's in my head anyway."

The redhead walked around the gun and sat himself on the seat. Luzzu let his eyes wander to one of the cages that was shaking vigorously, the Sin spawn trying harder than ever to escape. He turned his attention back to Chappu, as the younger man sighed.

"The only reason I'm here at all is because of Lu. Being with your girl is good..." he trailed off, looking at the ever darkening sky. With another sigh, he carried on, "But keeping Sin far away from her is better."

"I'm glad you're seeing sense," Luzzu told him.

"I just needed you to knock some sense into me." He saw Luzzu still fiddling with the handle of his blade. "I don't mean literarily ya know."

Luzzu sniggered, "Good to know you didn't lose you're sense of humour."

Chappu put on a fake laugh, "Yeah." He shoved his hand in his pocket, toying with the platinum band that lay there. He turned his gaze to Luzzu. "Ya know if for any reason........ I don't make it." He brought his hand out of his pocket, stretching it out in front of Luzzu, "Give this to Lu will ya?"

Luzzu stared at the ring for a moment, the moonlight glinting off the metal. Only serving it to look more mesmerizing. He slowly picked it up out of Chappu's hand. "Alright," he answered softly. "But that doesn't mean you're not going to make it." He tossed the ring up in the air and caught it again. "I'm just holding onto it for you and I'll give it you back right after the battle."

Chappu nodded, "I know you will."

"Wakka will beat the hell out of me if something happened to you," Luzzu said.

Chappu smiled, "Lu would too. I'm telling you she's got one hell of a punch."

Luzzu laughed, "I'll be sure never to get on the wrong side of Lulu then."

"All Crusaders are to assemble in their positions!" came the cry over the noise of the Sin Spawn. The two men watched as the huge shape of Sin appeared in the horizon. 

"Guess this is it," Chappu muttered. 

Luzzu held his hand out to the younger man. "Good luck Chappu."

Chappu took hold of Luzzu hand and shook it fiercely. "You too man."

Luzzu walked off to his own machina gun, leaving Chappu alone. The redhead breathed deeply, clicking on his machina gun nervously. _I wonder if anything will come back to haunt me,_ he thought, _Like not praying before I left Besaid, or not taking the sword Wakka was going to give me. _

"I love you Lu," he whispered into the night sky. "No matter what happens I'll always think of you. I promise." Chappu held a shaky hand on the lever, gripping it tightly. 

The Sin spawn shrieked louder than ever, as it's master came ever closer to the shore. But Chappu didn't seem to hear them. All that was on his mind was Lulu, how much he loved her and what he was going to say to her when he saw her again.

Then Sin attacked the shoreline.

_~fin~_

* * *

_Lindz - 26th April 2003_


End file.
